Kagome: Kyuubi’s Truth Story and Past
by bigbadwolfie604
Summary: Learn the true story of Kagome and Kyuubi. How a miko turnned into the most powerfull demon and how Kyuubi was born.


**Kagome: Kyuubi's Truth Story and Past**

**Disclaimer: I own no shows used in this story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betrayed. I am betrayed. I **was** betrayed.

Dark. Darkness. I am surrounded by darkness.

Love. I hate the word. I hate it like hell, like peace, like. . . Inuyasha. Damn him. He is the cause of my pain. But, were to start my tale? I was a normal 15 year old girl. Well, to be correct if you call going back 500 years to fight demons normal; then I must be extremely normal.

My name is. . .was Kagome. I fell in love with a half demon by the name of Inuyasha. He was rude, stubborn, and in love someone else. I **almost **never stopped loving him.

Kikyo. That dead, cold bitch. I despise her with a passion.

We had defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon Jewel. Sango and Miroku both lived in the fight. They were married and left to Sango's old village.

Shippo. Oh, my beloved Shippo. He was cut down by that bastard Naraku. My child, my kit, my son was killed.

Inuyasha, I believed at the time, was the only beacon of light I had in the world. However, it was not so. Inuyasha left when I went to visit my family to see his clay whore. I returned early to discover the truth: Inuyasha was mating with Kikyo!

I had to watch as the mated. As the rolled on the ground and moaned the other's name. It's something that still gives me nightmares. When the finished Inuyasha and Kikyo made their plans.

As it turns out, Kikyo can't bear children with a half of** my** soul and a clay body. So Inuyasha made a promises to her. Things that would haunt me. He said: "I will have Kagome bear a child. By force if needed. Then, I will kill her to give you back your soul. I will use the Shikon to turn human to spend my life with you."

Luckily, the reeking sent of dirt and lust clouded my sceant and the salt from my tears. I ran as they kissed under the god tree.

I ran into the village with only one goal: Don't let Inuyasha get the jewel. His thoughts are corrupted by his lust for Kikyo. Ha, he is no better than Naraku. As I turned to run for it, Inuyasha landed with Kikyo on his back. She drew an arrow and he demanded I give him the jewel.

I was heartbroken. I then felt uncontrolled hatred. More than any I had faced. I knew that I could no longer run. So, I made my choice. If I was to die, I would go out with a bang.

I wished on the jewel. I remember the looks of horror on Inuyasha's and Kikyo's face. I remember my words: "I wish to become the most powerful full demon in the world."

That's when the pain started. The jewel turned to dust in my hands. I could hear my bones pop and creak inside my body. My clothes torn to threads as I grew larger and larger. I slammed out of the shrine that housed the Shikon and towered over the land. Slowly, I felt my body shift. I became a fox. A fox with nine tails.

I felt alive. Free. Powerful. Inuyasha was the first to recover. He sent a Wind Scar at me. It didn't even sting. I fought bitterly with him. All the time I had victory in my grasp. I wanted to see how long it would take for him to see that. He used to call me weak. Now he was afraid. My demonic power was so great that it scorched the world.

The villagers ran away at the sight of me. Good. It shows my true strength. I am no longer weak.

Inuyasha must have seen that I was to strong for him, for he had Kikyo get on his back and take off. I chased him like a hound from hell. I torn the forest up with my tails and ripped the earth with my claws.

He almost made it to a large town. We as a group passed through for a short time. I remember it was called Kohana.

I manage to cut him off before he reached it. He set his bitch down and launched himself at me. Murder in his eyes. Sword gleaming. Foolish dog. In one move with one of my tails I cut off his legs and his left arm. He hit the ground hard.

He fought through the pain and desperately crawled to Tessaiga. It was so much fun to watch. In one swipe of my massive paw I knocked the sword away from him. His blood overflowed the area. I left him to die.

I buried Tessaiga so I would retrieve it later. I had one more person to kill. Kikyo. She ran. The coward. Before I left to kill her I told Inuyasha that I had loved him, and that his whore left him to die. I smirked at the devastated look on his face. Her scent went to Kohana. As I tracked her I could hear the anguish screams of my old beloved.

When I came to Kohana the town was not ready to face me. I killed anything that moved. She could run and hide but, I would find her and rip her to shreds. Ninja launched themselfs at me. Most died from my demon powers. Those that didn't meet a fang, claw, or tail. I found her at the center of town.

She shot an arrow at my. It hit me in the shoulder. It could have killed me. Luckily, my old priestess powers saved my life. Her attack was nothing more than a tickle. I took a sick pleasure as I told her that.

I killed her in one attack. I crushed her with one paw. Her bottom half, from the waist down, was crushed to dust. My soul then came back to me and she became nothing but dust. Life was good.

That was until **he **showed up. He rode in on a giant frog. He had spiky, blond hair and shimmering blue eyes. He had on a red coat. Curse him. He has sent me to this living hell. I was going to kill him when he made some hand signs, there was a blinding flash of white, and then blackness.

Now, I am stuck in his heir. For 12 long years I have been trapped. Oh, well. If there was one thing I learned from that damn pervert of a monk is that seals get weaker. And I have a lifetime to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry I haven't update. Problems at home. I will update in June. I hope you like this short story. Please no flames. If you flame me, I will hunt you down like a dog. But hey, no pressure.**

**Big Bad**


End file.
